Daniel's Son
by falachen
Summary: (AU) Halt was about to be cut to pieces by Wargals when a sergeant named Daniel jumped in. Though badly wounded, Daniel manages to pull through. Halt owes the man a debt; one he'll never forget. See how Daniel's life, and Halt's debt, changes Araluen history. After all, Daniel's son may become one of Araluen's greatest Rangers. (One-shots - not a full story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I was cleaning out some old files the other day and found many a forgotten tale that I was planning on writing. A few jumped out at me so I decided to finish and post them. So here is the first! It's a series of one-shots as each idea wasn't long enough for me to make into chapters. I may take a leaf out of TrusttheCloak's book and continue this on further in a series of snippets/one-shots but this is all I had for the time being.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **"Soldier" by Fleurie ( watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8)**

 **Daniel's Son**

* * *

Halt watched as the Wargals fled. The soldier who had leapt to his aid was gasping for breath. Slowly he sunk to the blood-stained earth. The Wargals he had slain were scattered around the two men. Halt could hear shouts as the other soldiers and knights drove the Wargals towards the Mountains of Rain and Night. Grunting in pain, Halt hauled himself over to the wounded man. Gently he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. Two brown eyes turned to him. A smile touched the man's lips. He was badly wounded, each one steadily bleeding. Halt felt his heart hardened with determination. Despite the pain it caused to his head, he whistled loudly. A whinny responded instantly. Abelard came charging towards them.

A hand seized Halt's shirt. It was the wounded soldier. He coughed weakly before speaking, "Please…My wife is due to give birth any day now. Please protect her for me. Please…"

"Hush, you'll see your family soon," Halt soothed gently.

Abelard snorted softly, leaning his head down so he could nudge the soldier's face. Halt hauled the man up. Blackness was pulling at Halt's vision. He didn't have much more time before he blacked out. A voice, filled with worry, called out to him. Who it was, Halt didn't know. All he knew was that this man was dying. The man who saved his life needed a healer's attention. His body was shaking with the strain of lifting the soldier's weight. Two more arms wrapped around the soldier's limp body. Both men unceremoniously dumped him over Abelard's back. Halt stumbled backwards, falling one knee. Abelard let out a worried neigh. Whoever had helped him lift the soldier now pressed close to him. Halt weakly signaled in the direction of camp. Everything was a blur of color or blackness now.

"Abelard, healers," he commanded his loyal horse. Again, he signaled towards the army's camp.

Pounding hoofbeats told him that Abelard was racing away with the wounded man. Someone was talking to him now, but the voice was too distant and muffled. Halt simply slumped into the person's chest. The Wargals were retreating. The man who saved him was going to get medical help. Right now, that's all the grizzled Ranger cared about.

* * *

With a groan, Halt slowly opened his eyes. A hand rested on his chest; a silent command to stay down. His dark eyes turned to the person. It took a minute for his vision to focus. A smile made his lips twitch. Crowley's red hair was a complete mess, as was his clothing. His friend frowned at him, not seeing the humor that was making his friend smile. As far as Crowley was concerned, Halt had nearly died. There was nothing funny about that. Especially not after Pritchard's death. Halt weakly waved the matter aside. Gritting his teeth, Halt slowly sat up. His head felt like a hammer was continuously pounding on it. The pain was making his vision blurry and his mind slow. The last thing he needed was to get into an argument with Crowley. There was, after all, a more pressing matter to him.

"Crowley…" he muttered. The red-haired Commandant nodded for Halt to continue, "A sergeant saved my life. I sent him to the healers on Abelard. Is he…alive?"

Crowley let a small smile touched his lips. Halt may act like a grumpy, noncaring ass most of the time but his heart was truly kind. He gently squeezed Halt's hand reassuringly. "I know, Halt. I helped you get him onto Abelard. Daniel, that's his name, will be alright thanks to Abelard's speed and the healers' skill."

Cautiously so not to disturb Halt's position, Crowley shifted to the left. There, about three cots down and resting peacefully, was Daniel. White bandages declared that all bleeding had stopped. His equipment had been cleaned and put on a stand. Someone had cleaned up his dirty face, revealing the short brown stubble of a growing beard. His brown hair was unruly, though recently combed. Seeing the soldier was alright, Halt let a sigh escape his mouth then slumped back down. Crowley patted his friend's shoulder. Looking over at the soldier, Crowley frowned in thought. Halt considered asking his friend for his thoughts. Sleep, however, seemed a better idea. He would find out at a later time, he thought philosophically. Daniel was going to be alright. Soon he would return to his wife and unborn child.

Halt would see to that personally.

* * *

The army was dispersing. Daniel was laughing and talking with several companions from his unit. Halt crouched in the shadows a few meters away. Abelard was saddled and ready to go. All they needed was for Daniel to head out to his farm in Aspienne Fief. Halt would have preferred to ride ahead of the young sergeant and make sure the road was clear. However, to do so, Halt would have had to find where Daniel lived. That would have raised Daniel's suspicions. Neither had seen the other since Halt had left the infirmary three days after the battle. The sergeant hadn't really woken before then and when he did he wasn't completely coherent. As far as Halt was concerned, Daniel knew he was fine and was continuing onward with the armored patrolled tasked with making sure Morgarath fled in the Mountains. That meant Daniel wouldn't see him again. The sergeant had shrugged the news aside, saying that he had helped a comrade. He wasn't expecting any repayment. Therefore, Halt wasn't planning on letting Daniel know of his silent promise to watch over the man.

Aspienne Fief wasn't far from Redmont or Araluen Fiefs. Crowley had understood Halt's debt and promised to help. That meant two Rangers watching over Daniel and his family. Halt would have preferred to move into Aspienne Fief, but Crowley clearly laid out the reasons why he was needed in Redmont more. Being close by would have to do. Halt would make do. This was a debt he couldn't ignore. Maybe it was from being a prince in Clonmel. Maybe it was from Pritchard's training. Or maybe it was simply part of who Halt is. Why Halt felt dutybound to the sergeant wasn't the issue. The issue was keeping his silent word.

Daniel's voice snapped Halt out of his thoughts, "See you around then. Good luck, Jerrel. You too, Kord." He lifted his hand in farewell before grabbing his kit and turning to the north.

Halt's eyes narrowed as he watched the smiles fade from Jerrel and Kord's faces. Both spat after Daniel before heading out in a different direction. Mentally noting their faces, Halt signaled for Abelard. He would have to keep an eye on them. Crowley had hunted them down after Daniel was confirmed to pull through. His opinion of Daniel's former tent-mates wasn't very flattering. Both gave off the impression of no-good crooks. Halt had to agree with Crowley's instincts. They could certainly be a threat to Daniel and his family.

"Come on, friend," Halt whispered to Abelard.

The loyal horse tossed his head and turned to follow Daniel. Abelard had followed Halt on each of the Ranger's spying missions so thus understood where his master wanted to go. A few other men were trudging down the same path as Daniel but all were well ahead. Halt kept Abelard held back by several meters, close enough to see the sergeant yet far enough to not alarm him. It would do no good to make Daniel think he was about to be attacked. Halt unconsciously reached for his saddlebag where medical supplies were kept. He didn't have worry as both he and Crowley had gone through everything twice. The Ranger was prepared for anything that might happen to himself or Daniel. This knowledge, however, didn't stop his heart from pounding with worry.

Five days of constant travel went by uneventfully. Daniel had caught up with several other soldiers. Halt remained camped in the trees nearby. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed in their camp. Common folk were nervous about Rangers. Daniel was the first commoner that Halt had met without a fear of Rangers. It didn't matter anyways. Halt didn't want Daniel to know the Ranger was following him. As each day went by, more and more of the soldiers broke off towards their homes. Daniel always paused every noon for a rest break and a small meal. Each time Halt would watch with a ball of nervousness in his stomach as Daniel removed his bandages, cleaned the wounds, then redressed them. Only once on their journey, did Daniel seem to falter due to his wounds. He was climbing up a rocky hill on the third day. Before Halt could spur Abelard forward, two of Daniel's companions had returned to his side. The sergeant had tried to wave them onward, saying he was alright, but they wouldn't leave him. Giving him their support was the least they could do.

It was on the seventh day of travel, when Daniel was completely alone, that he did something unexpected. After changing the bandages, he leaned back on a rock to rest with his lunch. Halt, as usual, was hidden in the tree-line. A small creek was gurgling a few feet from Daniel's position. The grass and tree branches sway calmly in a soft breeze. The sergeant smiled as a couple of squirrels started chasing each other around a tree trunk.

After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke calmly, "Still determined to hide in the trees? I thought you would join me once everyone was gone." His brown eyes turned towards the tree-line where Halt was hiding. The Ranger stiffened with shock but didn't move forward. Daniel seemed to shrug before continuing his one-sided conversation, "I don't know who you are, friend, but I've felt you watching me. I feel like I know you. Doesn't matter, I guess. You don't mean me any harm, that much I can sense. You're following me out of concern, worry. I do wish you would show yourself. Give me someone to talk to." He stared out towards the creek, "Honestly, I didn't think I would be here now. The Wargals…are something I never want to see again. The violence they unleashed… (Daniel shudders)"

"I understand," Halt spoke softly.

Daniel turned to look at him, slightly surprised Halt had actually replied. He titled his head, curiosity glowing in his eyes, "You have a name, friend?"

"Are we friends?" Halt replied, raising an eyebrow.

The sergeant laughed, "I hope so. Why else would you be talking to me?"

To that, Halt had no reply. The Ranger stared down at his meal, lost in thought. Daniel seemed to sense the turmoil inside Halt. He remained silent. Slowly he ate his lunch and let the mysterious man be. It wasn't his place to pressure answers out of his companion. What the man did was up to him. Daniel stiffened as he suddenly realized someone was sitting next to him. Halt felt his brown eyes studying him. The sergeant wasn't bothering to hide his shock that a Ranger was the unknown man.

The sergeant suddenly smiled, understanding dawning in his eyes, "How's your head, Ranger?"

"Fine," Halt replied gruffly.

Abelard walked over and sniffed at the sergeant. Daniel smiled up at him, "Who are you?" He reached up and rubbed Abelard's soft nose. "I do believe you're the one who got me to the healers." To that, Abelard bobbed his up and down.

"His name is Abelard," Halt said.

Daniel looked at Halt then back to the horse, "Abelard? An interesting name, but a good one."

Abelard snorted before turning his attention to grazing. Both men ate in companionable silence. Halt wasn't interested in starting a conversation and Daniel was content to rest and eat. He still had a long way to go. At least he knew who was following him now. Maybe at some point the Ranger would divulge his name or say something. Until then, Daniel would focus on his journey. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"Daniel," the stranger started. He paused before continuing, "My name is Halt. Thank you…for saving my life…"

* * *

The two men slowly walked down the dusty path. One laughed at the story the other told. Ahead of them, on the right, was an old farmhouse. Stepping out on the porch was woman. Her brown hair slowly swayed in the breeze. Brown eyes were shining with worry and hope. She recognized the shorter man as a Ranger due to his mottled cloak. The other was soldier. Could he be her husband? Had he made it back from the war with the traitor? She desperately wanted to believe her husband had made it. Yet her heart fluttered with fear. If Daniel was alive, then why was a Ranger approaching the farmhouse?

Daniel laid a hand on Halt's right shoulder and laughed again, "You've had some adventures, friend! This redhead friend of yours sounds like he'll make a leader."

"I believe so," Halt replied too quietly for Daniel to hear.

The brown hair man looked towards the house, he smiled a lovesick smile. "Julia!" he called.

With that, the soldier abandoned Halt and raced for home. The woman, recognizing Daniel's voice, let a sob of joy. The two raced for each other. They met half way up the path to the farmhouse, warmly embracing one another. Halt slowly walked closer, giving them time and space. After worrying for the whole time apart, the lovers deserved a decent reunion before he butted in. Julia had a smile of joy on her face as Daniel held her close. The soldier bit his lip was his side smarted but he ignored it for the sake of his wife. She didn't need to know how close to death he had come. Both turned as Abelard's hoofbeats returned them to reality. Julia looked up at Daniel, clearly worried about the presence of a Ranger. Her husband gave her a comforting smile.

He indicated Halt as he spoke to his wife, "Julia, this is Ranger Halt. We became good friends during the war. Halt, this is my wife, Julia."

Julia nodded to Halt, giving him a welcoming smile. If Daniel said they were friends then the Ranger was welcome in their home, "Welcome Ranger Halt. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My friends call me Halt," the Ranger replied, nodding back to the short woman.

A light of realization suddenly sparked in Julia's eyes. She spun around and raced for the house. Daniel shrugged to Halt before the two followed her. The sergeant put his things away as Halt unsaddled, groomed, and fed and watered Abelard. The shaggy horse nickered his thanks. Halt padded him on the neck before walking towards the house. Upon entering, he found both Julia and Daniel in the middle of the living room. Halt let out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping as tension faded away. In Daniel's arms, wrapped in the blanket, was a baby boy.

The new father looked up at Halt, eyes shining with pride and love, "Halt, come over. Meet my son!" He looked back down at a small bundle in his arms. "His name is Will."

"Will…that's a good name," Halt replied quietly.

The baby looked up at Halt. His brown eyes were full of joy and humor. Burbling, he reached out a tiny hand. The Ranger lent the tiny hand a finger to seize. Face hidden by his cowl, Halt allowed a smile to touch his lips. If the boy was anything like his father or mother, then he would do great things in life.

* * *

Julia's voice cracked like whip, "Samson! How many times have I told you not to dig around in snake holes!"

Samson, an eight-year-old boy with light brown hair and mischievous brown eyes, jerked his head up at his mother's cry. He thought no one was watching him. Now, having been caught, he darted towards the other side of the small farmhouse. A yelp came from that direction. Daniel appeared hauling his misbehaving son after him. Following right behind was fourteen-year-old Will. A tolerant smile was on his lips as he watched Samson struggle to escape. In his right hand was a bucket of water that he fetched for lunch. Julia had remained on the porch, hands on her hips. Though loving and kind, she was very strict on her rules. Daniel always reminded his three children to obey their mother. Christina, the second child at age eleven, was currently working in the family garden.

All of this was carefully noted by the silent observer in the trees. Behind him was his shaggy horse. Soon he would have to show himself but for now he was content to remain hidden. Gathering information was part of his job. His current source of interest was Will. The young man was fast on his feet, both physically and mentally, very obedient to his parents, and had been demonstrating increasing skills in silent and unseen movement. Part of the hidden figure hoped that Will would grow out of it. Farm life wasn't for Will. He had an adventurous spirit and loved going exploring. Like Samson, Will had a knack for getting into trouble. Unlike his little brother, however, Will was usually able to get himself out of it with only minor injuries. The skills Will was demonstrating would be perfect. New apprentices were coming in too slowly. Yet the hidden figure feared for his safety. He would be getting into very dangerous situations and his mentor would not always be there to get him out. The hidden figure winced at the thought of talking to Julia about such an idea.

Halt felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he faced his best friend: Crowley. They had been conversing about the possibility of training Will. Turner, the current Ranger of Aspienne Fief, already had an apprentice. The boy was in his second year so they couldn't wait for him to complete his training. Crowley had suggested Halt train Will. After all, Halt was friends with this family, so Will knew him and his parents trusted him. Halt had argued that Redmont was a week away on horseback. Julia would be hard to convince in normal circumstances. Suggesting that Will go that far away for training might send her into a protective fit. He sighed weakly. The decision rested with Daniel, Julia, and Will. Halt's job would be to tell them the choice.

"I'll do this alone, Crowley," he said softly.

Crowley nodded, "I'll be right here if you need anything, Halt. Good luck."

Breathing deep, Halt led Abelard towards the farmhouse. Julia and Daniel were talking to Samson about the dangers of digging in snake holes. Will returned outside with the empty bucket. He had promised Christina that he would bring the bucket over for the picked fruits, vegetables, and herbs. His brown eyes turned towards the road as he heard hoofbeats. A smile touched his face as he recognized the grim-faced Ranger.

"Halt!" he cried with joy.

The bucket dropped to the ground as he raced forward. Daniel and Julia looked up. Both smiled warmly at the Ranger. They also knew what fate awaited Halt. Samson, meanwhile, had dropped to the ground from the porch and was racing towards Halt. Christina, her dark brown hair pulled in a bun, appeared from the right side of the house. She smiled before racing over as well. Halt braced himself, accepting the inevitable. Will collided with him first, followed by Christina. It was Samson leaping into the fray that sent the group falling to the ground. The three children laughed while Halt struggled to pull himself free. He glared at the group but the three knew that he would never hurt them. Will rose to his feet then helped Halt to his feet.

"How far did you travel to get here? Is Gilan or Crowley coming as well? How many adventures have you had since last time? Did you have to leave country? Will you tell us about them while you're here? Does Abelard need anything?" Will sucked in a breath to continue when Halt held up his hands in surrender.

"Calm down, boy," he said gruffly. "One question at a time."

Daniel's voice spoke up at that point, "I'm sure Halt and Abelard could use the rest. Will, take care of Abelard for Halt." Will nodded before petting Abelard's nose and leading him to the barn. "Christina, go fetch the what you have and help your mother with lunch." The young girl dashed off, only pausing long enough to grab the bucket Will had dropped. "Samson, come help me move the cattle to a different part of the pasture." Samson's groan was quickly cut off by a slap on the back of his head. Daniel turned to Halt and smiled, "It's good to see you, friend."

"Good to see you," Halt replied before the two embraced.

The farmer nodded to the farmhouse, "You'll have to tell us your adventures but for now go inside and rest. We'll be eating lunch soon."

Halt nodded, watching as Daniel half dragged Samson off to move the cattle. He hesitated about going inside, especially since he hadn't taken care of Abelard. Then Halt shrugged. Will was a good lad. He wouldn't leave Abelard until the horse was groomed, rubbed down, fed and watered, and as comfortable as a horse could be. Entering the small farmhouse, he recognized footsteps behind him. Stepping right, Halt held open the door for Christina as she dashed inside with a bucket full of plants and fruit. She quickly muttered a thank you before scurrying over to Julia, who was by the fireplace cooking. Knowing that he was forbidden in the kitchen, Halt wandered around the room, inspecting the changes.

It was after lunch that Halt finally found the courage to talk to Daniel and Julia.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly. Before either could speak, he jerked a thumb towards the door, "Outside preferably."

Both nodded and followed the Ranger out. Will had left right after eating to finish his chores. Christina was finishing cleaning the kitchen. Samson had been sent to his room. Once outside, Halt shifted on his feet, trying to force the words out. Daniel and Julia sensed his uneasiness. They exchanged a worried look. Then Daniel reached out to lay a hand on Halt's left shoulder.

He spoke gently, "What is it, friend?"

"It's Will…" Halt began. He swallowed then decided to just get it over and done. "I've been watching him over the years, as well as listening to how you talk about him. He…he has certain skills and qualities we are looking for in Rangers. Lately we've had more people wanting to retire than apprentices to fill their places. The Rangers want to test Will…if you're willing."

Halt really didn't know what to expect. Part of him expected Julia to whack him in the head with a broom. Another part thought both would be angry and yell him out of the area. What he didn't expect was for both to nod in acceptance.

Julia spoke up, "Will has always been interested in what you do, Halt. We've noticed his natural habit for silent and unseen movement. Part of us doesn't want to let him go, especially if he'll be in danger…"

Daniel stepped in, "But we know this life isn't for him." His hand tightened on Halt's shoulder, "Just, promise me he'll have a good mentor. One who'll make sure he's prepared for the life ahead of him."

"I know he'll have a good teacher," Halt replied. Again, he shifted uncomfortably, "I plan on teaching him myself."

Crowley's cheery voice piped up, "Well then, we just need Will himself."

For once, Halt was happy to see Julia hit someone with a broom.


	2. Meeting Friends

**Hey all! Some of you were looking for this to continue. I decided to delve into this idea but if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, let me know in the comments! If not, posts will be slow as I figure out what scenes to do.**

 **Anyways, here are the moments Will meets the other characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I'll explain my version of the timeline at the end.**

* * *

 **Meeting Friends**

Midday was rapidly approaching. The scorching sun gleamed from the armor of Castle Araluen's soldiers. Most were hidden away inside the cool walls, but the patrolling guards weren't so lucky. Occasionally someone from the kitchen staff ran out with cold water for the guards. It was all relief they would get for their shift. High in one of castle's tall, elegant towers, two cloaked men were sitting in an office. Passing servants assumed they were discussing very important matters. The truth couldn't be more different. After several hours of incessant, pointless chatter, Halt gave vent to an irritated sigh.

"Crowley, I get it! You don't want to do the massive pile of paperwork that's on your desk. But I have to get going if I'm to be there on time," he growled, putting down his coffee mug.

Crowley, mouth open to continue, started to a stop. He glared at his grizzled friend in a manner highly reminiscent of said friend. Softly he muttered, "What's so important you can't stay and chat with your best friend?"

"Crowley…" Halt growled back. "It's the third week of the month. Where do you think I'm going?"

Realization dawned in Crowley's eyes before he started pouting, "Lucky you. You get a free delicious meal while I have to stay and work." He paused as a servant came from Duncan's office and dropped another pile of papers on his desk. The moment the door was closed again, Crowley was on his feet, "Let's get going! Don't want to be late."

"What makes you think you're coming?" Halt replied casually. He signaled to the desk, "I do believe Duncan wants these back in timely fashion."

His red-headed friend quickly waved the paperwork aside. Halt grunted with surprise as Crowley started pushing him out the door, "I'm never doing these in what Duncan believes is a 'timely fashion'. I'm sure he won't mind the quick trip. Plus, it's been four years since the war and I think it's time I got to meet your friends."

"You mean the family I have an obligation to watch over?" was the gruff reply.

Crowley stopped pushing Halt. The grizzled Ranger quietly released a sigh of relief. He was right on the edge of the first step of the staircase. "Come on, Halt. Sure, that's how things started out but you've become friends after four years. From the way you talk about them, they like you as a friend. And you can't always be there to watch over them. Wouldn't it be a good idea for them to know another Ranger just in case something comes up but you can't race to warn them?"

"When will I learn to stop listening to him?" Halt asked the ceiling.

* * *

Halt winced as the four-year-old wriggled in his grasp. He perked up as Daniel came over with two mugs of coffee. "So, Crowley, which fief do you work in?" Daniel asked the red-head as he handed the Ranger his mug.

Crowley took a deep sip, sighed with pleasure, before responding, "I'm stationed in the Araluen Fief."

Julia's voice came from the kitchen, "Araluen Fief? Then you work near the king."

The Ranger Commandant nodded in return, "Sure do. And I have to say, Julia, this is delicious coffee."

The brown-haired woman smiled warmly, "Glad to hear it. You doing alright, Halt?"

"Perfect," Halt ground out as the four-year-old tried to grab Halt's silver oakleaf. "Will certainly has grown."

Daniel laughed, "That he has. He already wants to help me with the chores around the house. It's either that or let him wander off and get into trouble."

"You don't seem the type to get into trouble," Halt said softly to the small boy in his lap.

"Halt," the little boy replied with a giggle.

A whimper made all eyes turn to the crib. Inside, sleeping peacefully, was one-year-old Christina. Halt smiled as he remembered the joyful letter he had received from Daniel. The Ranger had arrived at the house a few weeks later to greet the new addition. Of course, Will had demanded the Ranger's full attention, throwing a fit whenever Halt wouldn't hold or play with him. He was glad to see that Christina was doing well. It was all too common for kids to die within the first few years of life. Some were lost within the first year. Now both children were thriving under the careful attention of their loving parents.

Daniel's voice dragged Halt out of his thoughts, "How is it working near the king every day?"

Crowley shrugged, "Not bad. The only difference is that he knows when I'm not filling out the paperwork he wants."

Julia came over and placed a tray of snacks on a small table. She looked up with worry, "I hope coming here won't get you in trouble."

Instantly Crowley waved her worry aside, "Everything will be alright. He's used to me not being on-time. Plus, he's more concerned about his daughter. She's as much a handful as any four-year-old can be."

Daniel let a half-smile touch his lips, "I here that from everyone who visits. You'd think Will was a storm of disaster from the way they talk."

"Most kids this age are, Daniel," Halt replied. He shifted Will onto his left leg so the right could regain some feeling back. "They get adventurous and are starting to talk in a way most understand them. It leads to them wanting to explore, talk people's ears off, and gain more attention. They grow out of it…eventually."

Will wriggled his way from Halt's grip. The boy stumbled over to the new character in the house. His small hands seized Crowley's left pant leg. He smiled up at the new face. Crowley smiled in return. Putting his mug aside, the Ranger Commandant scooped the boy up into his lap. Will laughed as Crowley started to lightly tickle him. Unlike Halt, Crowley had no qualms about the boy grabbing his oakleaf. Curiosity glowing in his brown eyes, Will studied the pendant with something akin to awe. Then he reached for Crowley's mottled cloak. He was used to Halt wearing the cloak, but it seemed different because someone new was wearing one. Crowley easily continued conversing as held Will.

It wasn't long before Will fell asleep in Crowley's arms, wrapped in that mottled cloak to keep him warm. A small smile on his face told his family that he approved of the new guest.

* * *

"Where are we going? Are we nearly there?" a young voice piped up.

Halt sighed irritably. That told his young companion to shut up. Yet curiosity burned inside of him. Crowley snickered as those blue eyes turned to the road. Halt's glare only made Crowley burst into full laughter. Halt was starting to regret bringing both nuisances with him. The younger one was enough to deal with. Adding Crowley was just a recipe for annoyance.

Smoke curling in the air told the young one that they were approaching a house. He noticed how Halt seemed to relax at the sight of the smoke. That seemed odd. Halt never liked being around other people. He opened his mouth to ask a question when Halt turned to glare at him. Shocked by how Halt knew, his mouth clamped shut. The young man's curiosity soared to a new height when the farmhouse came into sight. No one was in sight but the sounds of cattle came from the other side. A heavily muscled work horse was grazing in a small pasture set to the right of the farmhouse. It lifted its brown head to look at them. The white stripe on its head was perfectly clean. The black mane and tail were well groomed. Wide, thick, powerful hooves showed signs of being recently washed. All of these were signs that the animal was taken care of and well loved. The young Ranger felt he liked whoever lived here. He bit back a gasp of shock as all three Ranger horses came to an instant stop. Blue eyes flicked around in search of trouble. Crowley, seeing the alarm, signaled to calm down and that everything was alright.

"Come on out, Will," Halt spoke gently. "I can see you hiding in the grass."

"I was hoping you wouldn't," a young voice replied, clearly unhappy at being spotted.

Crowley chuckled warmly, "We're Rangers, masters of remaining hidden. I must say you've gotten better since last year. Maybe one day you'll actually succeed in hiding from us."

"You think so!" The young Ranger jumped slightly as a little boy of eight years rose from the tall grass. His brown eyes were shining with laughter. His face was covered in dirt and his brown hair was an absolute mess but the massive smile was hard to ignore.

"In time," Halt replied gruffly. Then he dismounted from Abelard and held out an arm, "Come here, boy."

Will practically jumped forward. He wrapped his arms as far around Halt as he could. The grizzled Ranger gently patted him on the head. Crowley appeared at Halt's side, giving his friend a knowing smile. A glare was all he got in return. Then it was his turn for a hug. Carefully the young Ranger dismounted, blue eyes shining with curiosity and confusion. The Ranger Commandant nodded to him before turning Will's attention to him.

"This is Gilan, my apprentice," Halt introduced quickly before walking off.

Gilan smiled at the small boy, "Nice to meet you. Will, is…"

He got no further. Will slammed into his lanky frame like a battering ram. Gilan barely managed to seize Blaze's saddle before he fell over. His blue eyes looked down at the boy. Two brown eyes stared up at him with pure curiosity and joy. A smile touched Gilan's lips without him realizing it. Will laughed and smiled back. Then he hopped backwards a few steps. He took deep breathe. Gilan noticed Crowley quickly sidestep away from the boy.

"Where are you from originally? How long have you been studying under Halt? Do you like Redmont Fief? What's it like? What's Halt's cabin like? He rarely talks about his home so I don't know much about it. What does Halt teach you? Archery? Unseen movement? Silent movement? I see you have a sword. Why? I thought Rangers didn't use swords. Oh! Were you training to be knight before you joined the Rangers? What was that like? How well do you know Crowley? Have you seen Araluen Fief? What's it like? Have you met the king? Oh please you have to tell me your adventures! I'm sure you and Halt get into a lot adventures. It must fun being a Ranger…"

A new voice cut in, "Will, that's enough." Gilan blinked out of the trance he was in. His eyes turned to see a man of medium height with brown hair and eyes. He reached out a hand to Gilan, a smile of welcome on his face, "Halt says you're Gilan, his new apprentice. Welcome to my home. I'm Daniel, my wife is Julia. I see you've already met my son Will."

Gilan shook Daniel's hand and nodded, "Yes, I'm Gilan and I've already met Will."

"Will you please tell me about your adventures?" Will asked, tugging on Gilan's cloak.

Daniel butted in before Gilan could reply, "Have you finished your chores?" Will looked at his feet, admitting the truth. "Then off you go. Halt and Gilan will tell you their adventures later. I'm sure Christina will want to hear their stories too."

Will nodded quickly before dashing off. Daniel shook his head, smiled at Gilan, then wrapped an arm around the Ranger's shoulders and led him towards the farmhouse. There Gilan met Julia and five-year-old Christina. Also present was two-year-old Samson. Crowley instantly went to the small boy and started playing with him. Halt was by the kitchen talking with Julia. The mother was friendly and welcoming, encouraging Gilan to sit down. Yet Gilan very quickly learned why Halt was standing by the kitchen and not in it.

When Julia almost dropped a bowl, Gilan was there to catch it…

Then got a broom to the head and a lecture about how guests don't help in Julia's house.

* * *

 **Quick Side Note: I've always pictured Will's mother to very sweet, welcoming, and kind with a warm sense of humor. However, my mom's influence must be noted as well. In my house, the roles of guest and host are very clearly defined by my mother. If you're ever at my place, don't enter the kitchen or help with any "chore" unless you want a VERY long lecture on how guests and hosts should behave. I can't remember how many times I've saved my friends from said lecture. But anyway, that's where Julia gets the whole "my house, my rules" attitude from: my mom.**

* * *

Will couldn't believe it. He was finally in Redmont Fief. It had been a long ride to Wensley Village and Castle Redmont. Yet he still couldn't believe that he was here. Halt and Gilan had described the place to him, both saying it was nothing special. Brown eyes darted over every little detail. _Nothing special_ , his mind kept repeating. Castle Redmont, named for the stone that turned red in the dawn and dusk light, was absolutely magnificent. Wensley Village was the largest town Will had ever seen in his life. Farms stretched in all directions from the castle. The Tarbus River shined brilliantly from the midday sun's light. People were bustling through the village, going about their daily lives. Everything here was special. How could Halt and Gilan not see it!

"You coming, boy?" Halt's voice called out.

Brown eyes darted to his new master. Halt had continued riding even when Will had stopped on top of the hill. Will quickly spurred his chestnut stallion into a trot. The grizzled Ranger rolled his eyes before turning Abelard towards the castle. Will left his heart flutter with nervousness. Halt said they would go there first. After all, Baron Arald needed to know about the newest member to his fief. Will slowly breathed in and out to calm his racing heart. He had never met anyone higher in rank than his father. Now he was meeting a baron! As they approached the castle, Will could hear the Battleschool students hard at work. Halt had told Will the Battlemaster of Redmont was Sir Rodney. There were other Craftmasters as well. Those Halt had mentioned included Lady Pauline of the Diplomatic Service, Master Chubb of Redmont's kitchens, Scribemaster Nigel, and Ulf the Horsemaster who had loaned Halt the horse Will was currently riding. Halt informed Will that he would meet all the Craftmasters at some point during his training but that didn't make Will feel any better about it. This was a whole new world to him. Excitement filled him from head to toe but so did fear and nervousness.

Will followed Halt through the corridors of Castle Redmont. His eyes never ceased roaming. He wanted to study every detail that was around him. He was so engrossed in looking around that he failed to see the tall blond girl until they ran into each other.

"My apologies," Will quickly stammered. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going."

Gray eyes looked up into his as the girl scooped up her papers. Will felt his heart flutter. She was stunning. Swallowing, he knelt down and helped her to gather her papers. She smiled at him as they rose. Shifting the papers in her arms, she held out a hand to him, "My name is Alyss Mainwaring, protegee of Lady Pauline."

"Will. I'm Halt's new apprentice," he replied, shaking her hand.

Alyss tilted her head, studying him closely, "It's nice to meet you, Will. I have to get going but perhaps we'll see each other around."

"Perhaps," Will replied, watching her walk away.

"If you're finished," Halt said gruffly.

"Sorry, Halt," Will replied hurriedly. As the two kept walking, he stammered out an explanation, "I accidently ran into her. Figured it was polite to help her pick up the papers. After all, I caused her to drop them."

Halt said nothing. He remembered when Lady Pauline told him about Alyss. The girl was supposedly very kind and with a wit of her own. It was good to see Will introducing himself to her. Alyss might prove to be a valuable ally in making Will feel more at home. After all, coming to big castle and meeting people well above him in rank was a daunting change. Making friends with people more his age and rank would do him good. Halt bit his lip. Perhaps he would have Will wander the castle and its grounds. It would allow him to get to know the area but he might also run into the other apprentices…and make more friends.

Reaching the Baron's office, Halt knocked and waited. Will remained behind him, feeling his nervousness about to overwhelm him. The door opened, revealing bow-legged, thin man. He recognized Halt in an instant then turned to see Will. Understanding what was going on, the man ducked back into the office. Will could hear him talking to someone. Then a deep voice requested the two to enter. Halt stepped in first, giving Will the chance to dart in behind and remain hidden for a few more minutes.

Inside the office was the man who answered the door, a black-haired and bearded man with a wide waist but humored filled eyes, a blue-eyed knight with a wolfs-head crest standing to Will's right, and a beautiful gray-haired woman seated in a chair in front of the desk. Halt nodded to the group before indicating Will to step forward. Will reluctantly did so. He felt Halt lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking strength from his master, Will forced himself to stand tall before those in front of them.

"This Will, my new apprentice, originally from Aspienne Fief," Halt said in his usual gruff tone. He turned to Will, "Will, this is Baron Arald." The black-haired man rose from his seat. Broad in shoulder and waist, he was daunting figure. He smiled welcoming to the small boy. Will recognized the humor and friendliness in his eyes. Will bowed to him and mumbled a greeting. "This here is Sir Rodney, Battlemaster of Redmont." The knight nodded to Will. Will noted the broad shoulders and tall height before the mustache and broken nose. Unlike the Baron, his eyes held no humor but he didn't seem unfriendly either. "And this is Lady Pauline of Diplomatic Service."

Lady Pauline rose from her seat and gave Will a warm smile, "Welcome to Redmont, Will. I'm sure this must be a change for you."

"Yes, my lady," Will replied after swallowing.

Baron Arald laughed, "Well I'd say you're off on a good foot. Its hard to impressive the gray thundercloud at your side."

"Thank you, my lord," Halt replied sarcastically. Then he jerked his thumb to the last member in the room, "This here is Martin. He's the Baron's secretary."

Martin nodded several times, "If you need anything, I'm the one to come to." With that, Martin picked up some papers and left the room.

Baron Arald shook his head, "I like Martin, truly, but he can be too fond of rules and business sometimes."

A smile touched Sir Rodney's face before he turned to Will, "Tell us a little about yourself, Will."

* * *

Will couldn't have been happier when the meeting with the Baron was over. He felt awkward and out of place. This wasn't the world he was used to. Halt padded him on back afterwards and told him to wander the castle. Halt had some things to do before they headed for Halt's cabin. It would be good for Will to start getting to know the area. Will wholeheartedly agreed. He would need to learn eventually so better to start right away. Asking a few of the servants for directions, Will made note of a few places to visit. One was the Scribeschool. He had never seen one before. Upon reaching the place, he found himself listening to a debate on something. Students were seated in rows on the left, quickly writing notes on what was happening. Will recognized Nigel from Halt's description seated at a table. Obviously, he and the three others with him were judging how well the debate was going. Listening in, Will felt his brain overwhelmed about the wording. Shaking his head, he decided it was a good thing he didn't want to be in the legal profession. After three more minutes, the debate was finished. The students all left as Nigel and his companions started talking to the debaters. Will stepped to the side and waited for the students to file out. His next stop would be the kitchens.

A voice made him stiffen, "You're new."

"Uh, yeah…just moved here today," Will replied as he turned to face a brown-haired boy with inquisitive eyes.

The boy nodded rapidly, "Figured as much. I've never seen you around before. You're clothes also mark that you're a farmer most likely from the northern fiefs like Aspienne, Araluen, and Norgate."

"I'm from Aspienne Fief. I used to be a farmer but now I'm here to become a Ranger," Will replied, surprised by the boy's rapid-fire explanation. He held out a hand, "My name is Will. What's yours?"

Those inquisitive eyes studied him up and down for a second more. Then the boy shook his hand firmly, "George Carter. This is my first year in Scribeschool."

"Nice to meet you, George. I don't want to be in your way. I'm exploring my new surroundings," Will said, politely backing away.

George seemed to light up with a thought, "Have you been down to the kitchens yet?"

"No. That was my next destination."

"Then come on! I have a friend there named Jenny. You'll love her. If anyone can make you feel at ease here, it's Jenny Dalby."

* * *

"George! Who's this?" Jenny, plump, blond, and pretty, asked as she spotted George and Will.

George smiled, "This here is Will. He's from Aspienne Fief and here to study. Figured I should introduce him to you."

"Hello Will. I'm Jennifer Dalby but I prefer people call me Jenny," the young cook-in-training said, shaking Will's hand. Will felt himself smiling at the excited and happy girl. He could see why Jenny was known for putting people at ease.

"It's nice to meet you, Jenny. I admit George's description of you doesn't do you justice. You're more welcoming than he led me to believe," he replied with a chuckle.

"Of course, that's the case," Jenny laughed. "George is always too literal and book-smart for his own good."

George cleared his throat, "Excuse me. I take offense to that. Being book-smart and literal isn't a bad thing. It helps one to explain the world as it is."

Will and Jenny burst out laughing. George's twitching lips belied his statement of taking offense. Jenny took both boys by the arm and escorted them away from the kitchens. If Will needed a tour of the castle and its grounds then who better to show him around than Jenny and George. Will felt himself relaxing around the two. They were obviously close friends but were reaching out and encouraging him to join that friendship. Along the way through the halls, they ran into Alyss. The young Diplomat readily joined the merry band at Jenny's cheerful insistence. Through conversation, Will learned that the three had grown up in the Redmont Ward after their parents died. Alyss informed him that there was one more in their year, a knight-in-training named Horace Altman.

The little group trudged out to the Battleschool. Jenny thought it best to introduce Will to Horace. The young man rarely got to see the rest of his peers and she didn't want him to feel left out. Alyss seemed nervous. She reminded Jenny that Horace had been acting off the past few weeks. George, however, broke the tie by saying it wouldn't hurt to at least introduce them. Will studied the class Horace was supposedly in. They were all lounging around in the grass, waiting for the next class to start. His sharp brown eyes spotted the worried look on Jenny's face.

"I don't see Horace down with his class," she said.

George tilted his head at the group, "Knowing Horace, he probably went for a walk. We all know he doesn't like to sit still for long."

Alyss frowned, "Still, it might be good to find him."

After giving Will a brief description of Horace, the four split off to search. Will thought over his new friends' words. Horace didn't like to sit still but obviously his disappearance had them worried. Not only that, but Horace had been acting weird lately. Were the two connected? He suddenly paused. He could hear someone talking. Turning in that direction, Will noticed a line of trees. Cautiously he approached. Peering through the bushes, he spotted four boys. Three of them had red surcoats, marking them as second-years in Battleschool. The last one was tall and muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. Will guessed he was Horace. Glancing at the other three students, Will felt his stomach twist into uneasy knots. Stepping out into the clearing, he made certain the group heard his approach.

"Horace?" he asked the fourth boy.

Blue eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Yes. You are?"

"I'm new in the area. I ran into Jenny, George, and Alyss. They're looking for you right now. Just thought you would like to know," Will replied casually.

Relief seem to flow from Horace. He laughed awkwardly, "Of course! I forgot I was meeting them today between classes. Thank you for finding me. Excuse Alda, Bryn, Jerome. I need to get going."

"Of course, Horace," one them, Alda, replied but his tone was icy.

"I'm Will, by the way," Will spoke up as they walked towards where the four had agreed to meet. "Jenny wanted to introduce us because I'm new to the area."

Horace glanced down at him, "And why are you here?"

"I'm studying under the Ranger Halt," Will replied, pointedly ignoring Horace's icy and unwelcoming manner.

Horace snorted, "That's what this world needs, another sneaking spy."

Will froze in his tracks but Horace kept walking. He sighed weakly. "I guess not every person is going to like me," Will muttered to himself. Seeing the other three, Will raced after Horace, catching up as he approached. The three friends expressed worry but Horace shrugged them off. Will watched with a suspicion growing in his belly. Horace was being too casual. Something about the other three Battleschool students was setting alarm bells off in Will's mind. Maybe things weren't as good as Horace was making it out to be.

* * *

 **Well that's done.**

 **This was just another series of one-shots showing how I think Will would have met everyone had Daniel remained alive.**

 **And just so there isn't any confusion: in this timeline, Gilan graduates roughly two years before Will becomes apprenticed to Halt. After Halt and Crowley test Will, they allow him to remain with his family for a few months while "the paperwork is completed". That means Will arrives in Redmont at the age of 15.**

 **Also, I imagine that Christina was born a few months early so she was at a higher risk of dying than Will or Samson – thus explaining Halt's relief she was doing well.**

 **Remember to comment any ideas you want to see from this timeline!**

 **God bless you all!**


	3. The Start of a Legend

**Hey all! Welcome to chapter three of this little AU I made. If you have been paying attention to my channel in general, then you know why this took so long. Simple explanation for those who don't know: some old friends and I have decided to bring back an old RPG and turn it into story format. Go check Warriors for the rules for The Crumbled Earth RPG.**

 **Whentheresawill – this AU is primarily based on the canon books. However, if you want me to tie this AU to my stories then just let me know!**

 **And a side note to all – my chapters don't have to be in order. If you think of an idea, suggest it! For example, for this chapter, Will has already met Tug but if someone wants me to go back and show how I think Will and Tug would meet in this AU then I'll do it. You just have to tell me that's what you want to see.**

 **Thank you, Ms. McQuiQui, for your suggestion. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Start of a Legend**

Snow was falling around Will has rode Tug through the forest. Halt, riding on Abelard, was in front of him. Occasionally the grizzled Ranger would point out a set of tracks for Will to identify. A smile touched Will's lips. He liked these exercises. He did better learning in the field then listening to Halt, or Crowley when the Commandant popped in unannounced, lecture about topics. Field work was far more engaging to him. His smile only grew as he thought about the coming two weeks. It would be Halt's monthly visit to his family's farm. That meant Will could see his parents and siblings. After that, they would go directly to the Gathering, where Will would officially receive his bronze oakleaf. Will had asked Halt if they could postpone the trip home until he got his oakleaf but Halt had stated that his parents were expecting them.

Then another thought wriggled into Will's mind. A few weeks previously, Will had joined Jenny, George, Alyss, and Horace for the Harvest Festival. He had been excited about it. After all, Aspienne Fief never had anything like it. The trio had promised to show him the whole event. Horace hadn't exactly been enthusiastic about Will joining them. But things got much worse once the Harvest Festival had begun. Jenny had brought pies for everyone to eat, saving some for Horace, who was running late. When the boy did arrive, he was moody and immediately became upset upon seeing that Jenny had already handed out pies. Everyone quickly assured him that there were pies for him but he just seemed to get more upset. He started eating…

When Will noticed several large bruises peeking out of his shirt by his neck and arms.

Worried, Will asked if training was brutal – it seemed a simple explanation for the bruises. The others seemed ready to accept Horace's yes to Will's question as fact. Yet Horace surprised them all. Anger had immediately flooded his face. His rose to his feet, seized Will's collar and started accusing Will of sticking his nose where it didn't belong. After all, _he_ wasn't a Ward. _He_ hadn't grown up with the four. What right did _he_ have to be asking questions about _their_ lives? George had tried to butt in and calm Horace down but the big lad had immediately pushed him away, sending the gangly Scribe student into Tug. A few insults to Tug later and two ended up in a fight, only broken up by Sir Rodney.

Luckily it seemed Sir Rodney hadn't told Halt. Yet guilt continued to bother Will. Something was going on with Horace. He could sense it. Could sense it from the very first time they had met. Horace didn't seem to care, however. He only seemed willing to push Will away, especially from the other Wards. Why? It made no sense to him. Will was only seeking friendship with all of them. Maybe he would…

"Are you done dozing?" Halt's dry, sarcastic tone cut into Will's consciousness.

Head snapping up, Will desperately sought the tracks that Halt had obviously pointed to him. Spotting some to his teacher's right, he replied quickly, "Rabbit."

"Rabbit?" Halt asked, eyebrow going up.

Peering closer, Will realized his mistake in an instant, "Rabbit _s_."

"Is that all?" his teacher queried.

Again, Will looked. After several heartbeats, he spotted the second set of tracks, "A stoat!"

Halt let out a long sigh. Then he spoke again, "You can't let your attention wander, Will. Also, look at the rabbit tracks. You can see how deep they are. That's a clear sign something was going on, indicating that you should look for other signs. You need to work on that."

Will nodded, "Yes, Halt."

With that, the two continued their ride towards the cabin. Will shut off any questions and thoughts running through his mind that didn't pertain to the task at hand. Occasionally he would ask Halt a question about tracks and what else to look for with such animals. He could tell that Halt was pleased with him – to the extent of keeping his questions on task. About midday, only a ten-minute ride from the cabin, Will spotted a set of tracks that made his blood freeze. His hands automatically pulled Tug to a stop. His mouth quivered open, but no words came out. Tug, sensing his rider's distress, let out a whinny. Halt spun around in his saddle. Seeing Will in a frozen panic, he turned Abelard and approached.

"Will?" Halt asked. Getting no response, Halt seized his apprentice's upper arm and shook vigorously. "Will!" he said louder.

Will's eyes remained locked on the tracks he had spotted. Softly he whimpered, "Boar."

Halt's eyes snapped in the direction his apprentice was looking. Sure enough, cutting clean through the deep snow, was a trench with wild boar tracks. Halt sighed weakly. When Will was nine years old, a wild boar had broken into his family's crops. Will was the one who found said boar. Not pleased with the presence of another creature, the boar had turned to charge Will. The boy had been lucky a neighbor was visiting, seen the terrifying creature about to charge, raced in and scooped up Will. The enraged boar had still charge, slamming into the farmhouse. This ended with boar's tusks getting stuck in the wood, allowing Daniel and the neighbor to kill it without risk of injury. Yet the sounds and the sight of the enraged had terrified Will, a feeling that has continued to haunt him.

With a grunt, Halt ordered his apprentice home. Tug obeyed Halt's command. After watching them for a few seconds, Halt turned Abelard to follow the tracks. He wouldn't return to the cabin until near dark. Will was immediately apologetic for freezing up. Halt simply wrapped Will in an embrace. Then he gave Will the bad news: they were leading the Baron's hunting party to the boar's den tomorrow. Will paled, swallowed hard, then nodded firmly. He wouldn't let his mentor down a second time. Halt slapped him on the back and told him to make dinner so they could get some rest.

The next morning found the group riding in single file. Will was bringing up the rear. He was surprised to see Horace riding a few spots ahead of him. The apprentice warrior appeared just as scared as Will felt. It was even more surprising to see that Horace was the only apprentice of the group. Everyone one else was a knight, senior knight, or the Baron. All of them were exchanging gleeful smiles. The dog handler was straining to keep the massive hounds was racing off. Soon Halt raised a hand, a pre-arranged signal to dismount and close in on foot. His dark eyes turned to his apprentice. Will nodded, lick his lips, then spurred Tug to join the Baron and Sir Rodney. Apparently, Horace was joining them as well. Will briefly heard Sir Rodney explaining that Horace was to watch, and if the boar came their way he was to let the more experienced members handle it. Horace emphatically nodded his understanding. Then his eyes went up to Will. In them was no animosity, just excitement, curiosity, and fear. Will gave him a curt nod, getting one in return. With that, they moved to follow the group.

Their circle was almost tight by the time the boar realized they were there. It let out an enraged noise, something between a squeal and a scream. Will bit his lip. He had to remain calm. He was safe here. Halt, Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, and the others wouldn't let anything happen to him. Tug turned his head, looking his rider in the eye. He, too, was there to keep Will safe. Baron Arald signaled for the dogs to be released. The massive dogs immediately shot for the thicket, barking and howling loudly. Sounds from their fight echoed in the forest. Will sucked in a breath and held it. With a cry, the boar broke cover. It slammed a dog into the ground. Shaking its head, the animal saw the line of men. Tusks tore at the ground before it charged for the middle of the line. The knight in the way immediately braced accordingly. The boar ran on to the spear. It squealed in pain for pressing onward to get the knight. It collapsed before it could. Will let out his pent-up breath. It was over. The boar was dead. The group could go back home safe and sound. He wouldn't have to deal with another boar for a while to come.

"You ok?" Horace's voice asked.

Will smiled down at Horace, "Yes. That was terrifying and fast. Glad its over."

"Same here," Horace said with a crooked smile. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and turned to congratulate the knight on his kill.

But that's when the bushes shook…

And a second boar, larger than the first, shot out…

Its trajectory aimed directly at Horace.

"HORACE! MOVE!" Will shouted.

Horace's head snapped around, seeing the boar in the process. With no time to brace, the knight sideways. The boar thundered between the two. As the creature turned, Tug reared and let out a challenging neigh. His flashing hooves, however, only succeeded in angering the animal more. With a shake of the head, it snorted then charge them. Tug danced out of the way. His rear hooves took the boar in the rump. Then Will's arrow slammed into the side, just missing the vital spot. The animal squealed, turned, lowered its head, then launched into another charge. This time Horace stepped in the path. His knee hit the ground, the spear head pointed at the right spot. Will felt his heart soar…

Then it fell as the boar simply hooked the spear around a tusk…

And snapped off the iron end with a quick turn of its head.

Horace had the wind knocked from his lungs as the boar's shoulder sent him rolling. Tug managed to barely escape those slashing tusks. The other knights were starting to shout. Will registered they were calling for the boys to run. He tapped Tug's ribs, sending the pony into a gallop. His right hand seized ahold of Horace's shirt, dragging the young apprentice up into the saddle. Will heard him wheezing but he was going to be alright. The boar let out another squeal. Will looked back and felt his heart stop. The animal was chasing them!

"Go, Tug, go!" he cried.

Tug whinnied and obeyed, increasing his speed. The enraged animal kept up the chase through the forest. Desperately the little pony tried to lose the animal, but it kept finding them. Several times it would cut across their path in an attempt to bowl them over. Horace was now alert to their situation. Once he used the other end of the broken spear to smack the boar in the nose, causing it to swerve away.

"Got a plan?" Horace finally asked Will.

Will looked back at the other lad. "Me!?" he squeaked. "What makes you think I have any other plan other than running!?"

"I thought you Rangers were supposed to be thinkers," Horace snapped back, his voice strained as well.

The young Ranger shook his head vigorously, "Normally, yes! But that doesn't mean I'm being chased by an enraged boar!"

Understanding dawned in Horace's mind. "You're scared of the boar, aren't you?" he asked.

Will looked back at him, "Bad experience in the past. Almost died. So, yes, I'm terrified!"

Tug suddenly braced, letting the boar charge past them, before turning and racing in a different direction. The boar let out another cry before racing after them. Will desperately sought any information about boars in his mind. Seeing a steep, rocky hill, an idea dawned his mind. He turned Tug towards it. Horace started to ask what was going on before he had the same idea. Tug's hooves were soon sending a shower of tiny rocks behind them. Reaching a flat platform, Will pulled Tug to a stop. Horace immediately dismounted and hurled the broken spear shaft at the boar, who was climbing after them. It hit the animal in the back. Will stepped up to Horace's left side, two arrows quickly flying. Both missed the vulnerable spot. Rocks started falling as Horace heaved, pushed, or threw them down the hill. The boar seemed undaunted by all of it. Both boys exchanged a terrified glance. Soon they would be out of options. They were trapped up on a ledge.

 _HISS – SMACK!_

A black-shafted arrow slammed into the boar's vulnerable spot. The animal squealed in pain then toppled down the hill. Soon Sir Rodney and Halt appeared up on the ledge. Both boys had sat down, completely drained of energy. Neither could comprehend what had just happened. Neither could comprehend that they were safe. Then Tug's soft nose butted each boy in the face, snapping them out of their thoughts. Will let out a shaky breath. Then he buried his face in Halt's shirt. The grizzled Ranger gently patted him on the shoulder. He was impressed with how Will had managed to hold his ground – even shoot – despite his terror. Dark eyes rose to see Rodney talking quietly with Horace. The lad was in the same shock as Will. Both had been expecting to die.

The whole group of knights were waiting at the base of the hill, marveling at the second boar, when the group came down. Immediately Will and Horace were surrounded by congratulations and slaps on the back. The two boys looked at one another and shared a warm smile.

"Will, I'm sorry for everything…," Horace started.

The young Ranger immediately interrupted by holding out a hand, "Friends?"

"Friends," Horace replied, taking the hand. Then he rested the other on Will's shoulder, "If you ever need someone to watch your back, give me a shout."

A smile touched Will's lips, "I'll remember. And you remember to do the same."

* * *

Horace stepped backwards. The stone wall pressed into his back. His blue eyes glared at the three second-years before him. He wasn't going to be bullied anymore. It was time to stand up for himself. Coming close death with the boar was the catalyst he needed. Both hands curled into fists. Alda sneered at him. Bryn and Jerome both snorted with derision.

"Don't try anything, Baby," Alda growled. The three closed in.

"You want a fight, then I'll give you a fight," Horace spat back.

Bryn scoffed, "I doubt that, Baby."

Jerome continued, voice filled with derision, "Baby couldn't even save himself from the big bad boar."

"Baby has belittled our Battleschool," Alda growled. "It's time you learned to respect your Battleschool and not let a sneaker apprentice show us up."

Horace was prepared for a blow but he didn't expect it to come from Jerome. The walking cane slammed into his cheek. Then Bryn's cane hit his ribs. Horace coughed then collapsed to the ground. The three bullies circled around him, canes raised to start a beating…

Then a new voice called out, "Get away from him!"

The young knight apprentice looked up in shock. Who was coming to his aid? Who in the whole Battleschool was brave enough to stand against Alda, Bryn, and Jerome. Standing in the shadows of the trees, arrow gleaming in the light, was Will. Both brown eyes were dark with anger. Alda opened his mouth to order the apprentice away, when Will's arrow sent his cane flying. Bryn started to approach, only the same thing to happen to him. Lastly Jerome's cane was sent flying.

Stepping closer, Will growled, modeling his voice after Halt's, "I said get away from him." His bow came up a little higher, "Or my next arrow will be in your leg."

"We're not afraid of you, sneaker," Alda snapped.

A powerful hand grabbed Alda's shoulder, spun him around in time to take a punch to the stomach. Horace then turned and nailed Jerome's chin with right hook. Bryn wrapped his arms around Horace's throat and started squeezing. Then Will was on him. The two went rolling through the grass in a tussle. Horace knocked aside Alda's lazy punch. Jerome found his arm caught right before Horace heaved him up and over. Landing on his back, Jerome felt the wind knocked from his lungs. Now Horace turned his attention fully to Alda. The ringleader of his bullies knew that Horace was an expert combatant, yet his ego wouldn't let him go down without a fight. He froze as Bryn was sent stumbling past with Will stalking after him. Growling, he swung a wild punch at Horace. A cane to head told him that he had frozen long enough for Horace to grab the one he dropped. Rolling, Alda grabbed the cane Jerome had dropped. Wood smacking against wood rang out as the two tested each other out. Jerome was still winded on the ground. Bryn was desperately to shake Will off his back. Will's grip around his throat and hips were firm and strong.

Bryn blacked out a few minutes before Horace punched Alda, shattering his nose and knocking him out.

Will stepped to Horace's side, "Sir Rodney should be here any minute. I sent George find him when I saw these three following you."

"Thanks, Will. I owe you," Horace said with a smile.

Will looked up into Horace's gaze. "For what?" he asked. Then he shrugged, "After all, you kept me sane when the boar came after us. I owed you for that. So, I'd say we're even."

* * *

Will's throat constricted, "What's a Kalkara?"

Gilan and Merron exchanged a nervous look. Halt sighed weakly. He hated discussing such matters with someone as young as Will. His throat constricted as he thought of Daniel and Julia. What would they say if they knew what was happening? How would they treat him after he willingly put their son in danger? Swallowing, Halt pushed those thoughts away. He knew such thoughts would only lead him into dark territory. Will was already showing great skill with his bow, unseen and silent movement, and riding skills. Looking over at Gilan, Halt knew that he could only take those he trusted most. That was Will and Gilan.

But that didn't make the rock in his stomach leave…

So he answered Will's questions and hoped everything would turn out alright.

The three Rangers rode quickly through the trees. The Kalkara were heading towards the ruins of Gorlan. Beyond that in the same direction was Castle Araluen. The king and his daughter could be in danger. Halt glanced up at the sun. They were running out of daylight. He had been unwilling to hunt these beasts in the dark out on the Plains. The forest would make things even more dangerous. These two monsters were nighttime hunters. A main road was only a few meters up ahead. He signaled to a new direction. Upon reaching said road, Will turned Tug towards Castle Redmont. There he would grab as many knights as he could and rendezvous with the two Rangers at the ruins. Halt sighed weakly. It was for Will's safety that he had to leave. The Kalkara wouldn't hesitate to kill him, especially if he got in their way. Dark eyes glanced down at the tracks.

This was all too easy…

That meant the Kalkara were hunting their hunters…

And he didn't want to get Will killed.

Will glanced back in the direction of his mentor and his friend. Halt had grown increasingly quiet as they followed the Kalkara towards the ruins of Gorlan. Gilan had remained silent. However, Will had once caught him glancing from Halt to him. That meant something was going on that the others weren't sharing. Will sucked in a deep breath. He had been given a job to do. Yet his gut told him Halt was simply removing him from the equation. These beasts were legendary in their skills. Even fully armored knights would be hard pressed to survive. Will's gut was telling him that the Kalkara were being sent by Morgarath to kill his former enemies and weaken the kingdom's chain of command. Halt and Gilan had collaborated that theory. Who had harmed Morgarath's plans more so than Halt? The monsters might be hunting his mentor. Will spurred Tug to greater speed. If Halt and Gilan were in danger then Will's place was with them. That was his duty to them. That's how his father had raised them. Will wouldn't let either Halt or his father down.

The last Kalkara screeched in rage as Sir Rodney sent it stumbling sideways away from the wounded Baron Arald. Halt was struggling to pick himself up, left leg heavily bleeding. Gilan's sword merely slid over the thick, matted fur which acted like armor. A backhand blow sent the lanky Ranger rolling. Both massive longbows had been broken when the two Kalkara ambushed the Rangers. Halt and Gilan had separated, both managing to outlast their attackers in time for Will to led Baron Arald and Sir Rodney to them. More knights were on the way. Will sucked in a breath as the Kalkara swiped at the Battlemaster. Rodney just barely managed to stumble backwards, out of reach. Again, the monster roared. It had seen Baron Arald and Sir Rodney attack its brother with spears, thrusting it into a fire that the Rangers made. Bloodlust and anger now filled it from head to toe. It wanted revenge. It wanted to kill the puny creatures who thought they could stand up to it. Gilan and Sir Rodney slowly circled the monster, eyes down to avoid its paralyzing gaze. Every fiber of their being wanted to obey the pull but they knew that meant death.

Then Halt's knife took the Kalkara in the right eye. It screeched in agony. One eye turned to glare at the wounded Ranger. Easily the creature leaped over Gilan's lunge. Sir Rodney slammed into it as it landed, but he might as well have been hitting a stone wall. Powerful talons ripped open four long gashes in his chest. The knight went down. The Kalkara stalked over Baron Arald's limp form. The Baron had lost a lot of blood from the wounds in his back and thus fell unconscious. Halt grunted in pain. He heaved his limp leg after him as he crawled backwards away from the monster. Gilan leaped onto the monster's shoulders. His arms wrapped around that thick neck. The Kalkara simply shook its body until its claws hooked on Gilan's cloak. The lanky Ranger gasped as he was sent flying. That left Halt all alone. The monster snarled and growled. A massive paw rose into the air. Claws gleamed in the firelight. Absolute hatred glowed in its remaining eye. An arrow slammed into the monster's neck, barely penetrating the thick hair. That one eye turned towards the trees. Will felt his blood freeze as that red gaze landed on him. Halt followed the Kalkara's gaze. His heart seemed to skip a beat. Then he shouted for Will to run. His apprentice remained frozen as the Kalkara started towards him. Halt shouted again. This time Will ran…

Towards the Kalkara.

The monster slashed at the boy. Will ducked underneath, his small size becoming an advantage. He threw his cloak over the Kalkara's head. Fangs pierced his cloak as the Kalkara let out an angered cry. Desperately he pulled his cloak tight. Sharp claws sliced his cloak in half. Gilan stepped past Will. Sword gleaming in the firelight, the Ranger thrust it into the monster's remaining eye. He stepped aside in time for Rodney landed a powerful blow on the shoulder. Black blood poured from the wound. Will swept his legs around, knocking the Kalkara to the ground. A sword and an axe both slammed into the monster's chest. After a few more cries, the last Kalkara died.

* * *

Daniel looked up from fixing a fence post as he heard a loud whinny. He smiled proudly as Will rode Tug towards the farmhouse. Then he frowned. Both Tug and Will were covered in dirt and leaves. Will's tattered cloak slowly fluttered in the breeze. Something sharp had obviously ripped it in half. His son seemed exhausted. Dropping his tools, the father raced for his son. Will dropped to ground. He turned in time to meet his father's embrace. Daniel felt his son grab two handfuls of his shirt. Soon tears and rapid muttering reached his ears. Softly Daniel hushed his son. Tug snorted in greeting as Julia approached. Her brown eyes were shining with a mother's worry.

Pushing Will away, Daniel forced his son to look him in the eye, "Will, what happened?"

"Morgarath sent some monsters called Kalkara after Halt," Will gasped. His tears had left clear trails down his dirty face. Softly he continued, "I almost Halt, Gilan, Baron Arald, and Rodney. I almost didn't make it in time. I almost failed…"

Gilan's voice cut in, "But he didn't fail us."

Daniel and Julia looked over at the tall Ranger. Both Ranger and horse looked to be in the same condition as their son. Tug whinnied and nudged his rider. Will kept his eyes on the ground. His muscles shook from strain, stress, and exhaustion. Daniel smiled then wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

Softly he spoke in Will's ear, "You did just fine, my young Ranger. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Julia cupped Will's tear-stained face in her hands, "Come inside and tell us all about it." Her eyes turned to Gilan, "You too, Gilan. All of you need some rest."  
The entire hall of Redmont cheered loudly as Baron Arald laid a hand on Will's shoulder. Gilan and Crowley watched the proceedings from the shadow of the doorway. Daniel had an arm wrapped around Julia's waist. Both parents were smiling proudly at their son. Horace led the Battleschool students in chanting Will's name and slamming their swords against their shields. Sir Rodney nodded at the young Ranger. Alyss blew him a soft kiss. Will, seeing her action, hoped he wasn't turning beet red. Since becoming friends with the Courier apprentice, the young man had slowly begun developing feelings for her, not that he knew what those feelings meant. Jenny waved a colorful handkerchief at him. George joined the crowd in clapping and cheering.

Slowly, head held high, Will walked down the aisle towards the door. Deep in his heart, he was felt at peace. He had always wondered if he was meant to be a Ranger. His parents, after all, were farmers. Many of the Battleschool apprentices had sneered and mocked him. They told him to return to his farm and do his job. Daniel saw his eyes, read the thoughts behind them, and shook his head. Will smiled at him. No matter who his parents are, Will had his own path to follow. Daniel and Julia would support their son to the very end. Reaching the end of the room, Will stopped in shock. Hiding behind Gilan and Crowley, leg wrapped in bandages, was Halt. The normally grim-faced Ranger was smiling. He nodded at his apprentice…

That's when Will knew he made the right decision…

For both Halt and Daniel believed he could be a Ranger…

And no one could argue with them.

* * *

 **Whew (leans back in chair)! That was a long time coming. Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to suggest any ideas you may have for this fanfiction.**

 **And check out the story for Warriors! We are accepting players until the end of the month!**


End file.
